Rosario To Ninja!
by TheDarkLightAlchemist
Summary: Risen to the top of the the ANBU ranks, Naruto has become withdrawn to all . Tsunade is pushed by the council to hand Naruto over to Akatsuki, but instead sends the troubled shinobi to a...monster academy? Naruto X Moka. One sided Naruto x Kurumu. WARNING! this will not be Canon Narutoverse and Rosarioverse! I have gotten tired of predictable Crossovers. Its Time for Change!
1. Prolouge: The Betrayal

_**ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!**_

_**Yes, ladies and genticles, that is indeed a scream of 'Foresight is 20/20'.**_

_**I wrote this when i was just a young, pure child. acutally, iw asnt very pure. i was laughing at abortion jokes at the time.**_

_**im going to hell, arent I?**_

_**A-anyways, I have decide to make a lot of people happy and make some people angry.**_

_**Jee whiz Harry, what are you going to do?**_

_**Im glad you ask, you failed abortion. **_

_**Im taking back this story. i read the summary and got a boner. WHERE DID THAT SUMMARY ACTUALLY FUCKING COME FROM?!**_

_**So...Yeah, jsut ignore everything i said above and ill tell you the (very) short version.**_

_**This is MINE, bitches.**_

* * *

Prologue:

"Youkai Academy?" Asked an emotionless Voice from behind an ANBU kitsune mask.

"Hai. Apparently Jiraiya-baka found this new...world, I guess you can say, a couple decades ago. It turns out the current headmaster there is a friend of his." Replied a voluptuous blonde, slouching behind the Hokage's desk.

The Woman,-Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage- glared at the blonde before scowling out, "take that damn mask off, I havent seen you in months".

As the sixteen year old ANBU connects his mask to the hook on his belt, Tsunade couldn't help but feel her heart twist when she saw his face.

The once exuberant, happy-go-lucky grin, had become a slight frown; the brilliant sapphire eyes that twinkled with mirth and Mischief had become a dull, icy steel. No matter how many times she asked her self why the once happy boy, who she had given the Shodaime's Necklace to, become an empty, cold, emotionless man. She couldn't stop the slight tearing of her eyes as she waited for an irritated scowl to cross his face, followed by a "What ya want, Baa-chan?". Yes, even though she always used to punch the boy through a wall everytime she heard it, she always loved the fact that someone saw her as family.

"Naruto...I want you to attend this 'Youkai Academy'," Tsunade said quitely, glancing up at the icy blue that once were filled with fire.

"...Hai, Hokage-sama," Replied Naruto in a Monotonous voice, "Permission to speak, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade blinked. _This _was rare. "H-hai, go head Gaki." She smirked when she saw a flash of annoyance flit across his face that then disappeared. _'I knew you weren't completely lost in there, Naruto…'_

"Is the reason why you want me to attend this academy because of Akatsuki?" he questioned in a flat tone, one slender eyebrow above the other.  
Tsunade just sighed in a tired fashion, before continuing on," That's part of the problem. The council is pushing to sell you off the to that group of bastards, saying that 'you're a threat to Konoha'-which is utter bull...", Tsuande stated, muttering the last part to herself. She smiled when she saw the brief smirk that made its way onto Naruto's face before he forced his expression back to nothing. The blonde just nodded in a mechanical fashion before the ANBU asked,"when must I leave?", gazing at his leader.

Tsunade just nodded slowly before she reluctantly started talking, "actually… you can leave whenever you want. The Acadmey term starts in a month, but because of its...unique nature, many students arrive early."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the last statement, and asked with a hint of steel in his empty voice,"What is this...unique nature?"

Buxom blonde fidgeted slightly in her seat. She knew that what she was about to say might break the already fragile bond she had with the ANBU.

"it's an academy...for monsters."

* * *

_**HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA.**_

_**I love Bacon so much.**_

_**TDLA ~**_


	2. Chapter I: The Introduction

_**Sup Fuckers! read the A.N down below for important stuff and shit.**_

_**but for now though...**_

_**Story...**_

_**...Start!**_

* * *

_"Wait!"_

_He turned around, his once brilliant azure eyes that had made her heart beat faster when they turned on her, had been replaced by dull blue that locked onto teary,, slitted red eyes. The boy that stood before her was covered in wounds, each speaking a great struggle. But none could compete to the fist size hole that was slowly knitting itself in his chest._

_"Y-you'll come back for me, right?"_

_As the blonde haired child took unsteady steps forward, the silver haired vampire darted forward, catching him in her arms. She felt his hands rise to his head, and she heard the rustling of cloth and clinking of metal. It was only when he had tied it around her neck loosely did she understand what it was._

_A dented, scratched and slightly corroded metal plate bore a spiral with two protrusions on opposite sides. It still looked like a leaf, despite the straight cut flowing through it._

_The boy leaned forward, his head resting on her shoulder as their bodies seemingly fused in the rain. For some reason, the water that fell from the sky didn't seem to hurt her. A release of a breath played with her ear, eliciting a shiver from the girl._

_"That's really special to me." He whispered hoarsely, "I WILL come back for that, and that's a promise."_

_Leaning back, so they were face to face yet there bodies stayed as close as they could together, he sent a breathtaking smile which made the girl's heart skip a beat. It got steadily faster as his face came closer and closer, till his lips softly pressed against hers. She closed her eyes as she selfishly enjoyed her first kiss, from the only male she will ever love._

_Drawing back, the boy held the slightly dazed vampire closer to him, seemingly breathing in her scent. Her heart fluttered as she felt slightly embarrassed and nearly unbearably warm. And for the last time, he whispered to her._

_"It's a promise of a life time."_

XxXxX

_'It's a promise of a lifetime…'_

Once again, for the last three years, Akashiya Moka had had the same dream. Now, if that wasn't strange, than the fact that she dreamt of a place that she has never set foot in or that she dreamt of a boy she had never met before was.

Sighing, she wiped away the tears that had gathered at her lashes as she set herself against the elaborate headboard of her bed, and asked the same questions she asked after she woke up.

Who was that boy? Why did the fact that he looked like he would die standing made her feel completely devastated? And most importantly…

Why did his smile send shivers down her spine?

Her thoughts came to a stop as her eyes fell onto the headband that was handed in her dreams. The spiral leaf design in the middle was still scarred, and every scratch and dent was there at well. Even though the blood had dried and been washed out after many years of continuous scrubbing, the scent still remained. To her, it was the most delicious scent she had ever come across. It somewhat aroused her, to a degree.

She was cut from her musings again when her eyes came to a rest on a green blazer and a skirt with multiple browns. She lightly bopped her head; how could she forget? Quickly showering and dressing in her nigh school uniform she quickly finished her light breakfast before heading to the door. Casting a look around the now empty apartment, she couldn't help but smile.

'no more humans!' she thought to herself, as she placed her key and a thankyou note to the land lady in her mailbox. 'I can finally be with my own kind!' her smile seemed to radiate, causing the many males on the street to become entranced.

Pulling the bike from its position in the small shed next to the apartment complex, she seated herself and rode on.

Rode on to her new life.

XxXxX

"This is…really uncomfortable."

The soft noise of a door being closed alerted her well before the words did. Tsunade couldn't help but smirk smugly, no intent on hiding it. And according to the scowl that was slowly making itself known on his face, he saw the unhidden mirth at his plight. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he said accusingly. His question was answered when her smirk turned into a full blown grin.

"Oh yes…I am indeed enjoying this." Tsunade said, her tone husky with lust. No one could blame her, especially females. The black formfitting long sleeved shirt he wore opposed to the sleeveless skivvies hid the definition of his torso that it was a crime.

Well, according to Tsunade and any Kunoichi, if asked.

The pristine, white shirt wasn't baggy at all, much to Naruto's Ire and thankfulness. He didn't have to worry when he would get into scraps if his shirt kept on hindering his movement. He did have to worry, though, when a female who could succumb to lust saw. He had been chased many times by Kunoichi, seeing as some were fast enough to match him. Sometimes, a drunken Hokage could be seen chasing the poor boy time and time again.

The short spiky hair he had when he was younger had now grown; a high pony tail came to a rest in between his shoulder blades. Two bangs, longer than his father's came to a rest on his chest. He still retained his spiky fringe, and spikes still pointed out of his head; just longer.

The once round face ended up angular, yet still rounded. An odd combination of his mother and father, yet made him admittedly very handsome.

Naruto took a step back, shaking as he slowly inched to the door. He should know it already; never be in a room with a woman in a form fitting anything.

He should have really listened to Sasuke on that one.

XxXxX

Somewhere in Ta no Kuni, a black haired teen wearing a _Taka _ANBU mask paused from cleaning his bloodied sword. A body missing its head could be seen, silver locks could be found decorating the body as well as a broken pair of round glasses. He let out a soft sneeze and immediately mentally tallied up one more point to 'how many times Naruto should have listened to Sasuke'.

The count?

Nine hundred and seventy two.

This year.

XxXxX

Quickly whipping the blazer on, he heard the sigh of disappointment from behind and wheeled around, sending a burning glare that held no ire beneath it.

"Do you _have _to act like Kiba every time I wear something tight?" Naruto asked hotly. Tsunade grinned rather perversely, which was accompanied with a small trail of blood. Realising what he said, he mentally slap himself. Never ever bring up men in tight clothing around woman!

He _really _should have listened to Sasuke on that one, too.

XxXxX

A large white snake with what seemed to be a shock of black hair slowly curled in the black flames that was burning the large corpse

A bloodied teen with a chirping blade rubbed his nose in annoyance. Naruto being an _Usuratonkachi_ will fail him a mission some day…

XxXxX

Tsunade grinned stupidly one last time before visibly becoming serious. Surprised by this, he reactively slipped into his 'ANBU' mode. Tsunade grimaced at the blank and emotionless visage that currently occupied his face. Even though he had regained a somewhat jaded version of his past personality, there were still times where he slipped into the cold, silent ANBU façade.

"Naruto, before you leave, there are some things that you need to know." She paused, and getting a small nod, she stayed silent for a moment. Gathering herself visibly, she stared into his eyes, unflinchingly. "I agree with the council. You do not belong in the village."

It pained her to say that. It pained her to see the relaxed yet alert state he was instantly turn stiff. His fists had been clenched tightly, the jaw had tightened and she heard the near silent grinding of teeth. Naruto's eyes instantly turned from the guarded azure to the icy cold steel she had reluctantly become familiar with it.

"damn it, that wasn't how it was meant to come out." Tsunade cursed to herself. Eyes glancing up, she saw the teen tensing to spring out the window. Oh no. she was not going to let things end like this.

"I order you as Hokage to not move from that spot!" She shouted. She was glad, that his ANBU training had pinned him to the floor, figuratively. Tsunade sighed as she sat back down into the chair she had stood up from abruptly. How can she tell him without sounding like an idiot? Where was Shizune when you needed a delicate situation handled?

Sighing again, she turned to see Naruto glaring at her, small wisps of purple escaping his skin.

"Calm down Naruto, and let me explain." His glared increased, before he closed his eyes, and let out a few deep breaths after deep exhales. Finally, he had opened his eyes. Instead of the lightly violet eyes that were slitted, they were the dull blue she had also unfortunately gotten used to.

"Please enlighten me on what I apparently don't understand, Hokage-Sama?" Naruto asked, his tone clip and formal. Tsunade winced, as if she had just been punched rather viciously in the stomach. '_Right. I totally deserved that…'_ "Naruto, I didn't mean it like the elders did. I meant it completely different. I don't think you belong in this village because it's not where your needed." She said, a sad smile playing at her lips.

Naruto's eyes flashed with hidden pain. He knew she was right. The people that were still lost in their fear and contempt tried to wrong him at every chance. His record was constantly smeared by those with access. If it wasn't for the fact that he personally knew the Hokage, he would have been imprisoned from countless charges of mundane to security Risk crimes.

Hell, if he didn't get inducted into ANBU, he would have stayed a Chuunin for the rest of his life.

Tsunade's heart tightened as she watched him somehow make himself smaller as he gripped himself, his eyes hidden by the fringe that was held up by his headband. "If…if I'm not needed here…" Naruto said quietly, before raising his head to show the somewhat frantic yet subdued glint that shown in his eyes and the desperation that coloured his tone. "Then where I needed?"

Tsunade couldn't help herself. She had all but vaulted over the desk and pulled him into a bone crushing hug and talking quickly. "Naruto, you're not needed here. But I know that your needed somewhere! Someone out there in this world needs you, whether they know it or not. It's your job to find them, or let them find you." A few silent sobs break through his barely held together composure as his arms snaked around her torso and pulled her against him tightly.

After a short, yet touching moment, Tsunade decided to lighten the somewhat still tense atmosphere. An unseen wicked smile played on her lips as she grabbed Naruto's butt roughly and gave them a squeeze.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled out as he felt two hands grasp his ass and groped them. Jumping out of Tsunade's arms, he flipped and landed on the ground, before standing up to point a finger at her. "What the hell Baa-Chan? You groped my ass!" Naruto yelled at her, eyes wide in anger and disbelief.

Tsunade leered at him with a perverted giggle as blood leaked from her nose. Naruto shook his head in disbelief of the whole situation, before looking up at Tsunade.

"Thank you, Baa-Chan." Naruto said with a true, soft smile. The other blonde was rather shocked to see something so rare for him now, even back when he was just a small brat, before smiling in return. The warm atmosphere was perfect, until the door was knocked quickly in succession. She sighed in irritation as she watched Naruto sink back into his 'Shinobi Mode'. In a crisp, curt tone she barked an "Enter!", watching as the door opened up to see another ANBU agent arrive.

"Ano, Hokage-Sama? We have a suspicious individual at the western gates…he says he knows you…" said black haired _Neko_, mumbling towards the end. Naruto remained blank, as he stared out the window and across the village. Tsunade had a rather strange expression, as she chuckled lowly to herself.

"does this individual have glowing eyes?" she laughed slightly louder as she watched the ANBU nod, obviously embarrassed. "Let's go, Naruto. Your ride's here." Tsunade smirked as _Neko _visibly jumped as she realised that someone else is in the room.

Already moving towards the window, he automatically responded with a quiet "Hai, Tsunade-Sama," Before following her out of the window and onto the rooftops of Konoha.

XxXxX

"Don't touch that!"

His hand recoiled, as if he had been burnt with fire. He stared wide eyed as the sweet, cute girl that had crashed into him snarled. Her hand shot out at an inhuman speed and grasped the end of the cloth the scarred metal plate was set in. accidently, a corner of the metal sliced his thumb, causing him to shout in surprise at the pain. The green eyes widened as she watched the boy suck his thumb.

"im so sorry! It's just that this is really…important…"

Her eyes seem to cloud slightly, as she sniffed the air, her eyes came back into focus, before glaring daggers at the boy. "Your Human!" she hissed, her pupil slightly lengthening. "you shouldn't be here, trash! Your to weak to survive here!" getting up with a huff, she stalked off to the school, leaving behind a brown haired boy staring after her, mouth agape. Standing up, the boy followed the girl, albeit far away and rather demurely.

Aono Tsukune was feeling rather depressed…

XxXxX

**"Hey, Gaki…"**

Looking up from the three pronged Kunai he was lazily spinnig, Naruto turned his blank gaze from the window to the mirror at the front of the yellow bus, making eye contact with the glowing orbs that peered out from under the cap. He arched an eyebrow, waiting for the grinning driver's question. The man behind the wheel chuckled creepily as he swerved in and out of the traffic of a city called Tokyo.

**"Youkai Academy is a scary place!" **the man chuckled again, as he drove into a blacked out tunnel that turned into a whirlwind of lights. Ignoring the Bus Driver's question, he turned his head to the lightshow that whirled around them as the bus barrelled along.

As Naruto stepped of the bus and came face to face with a pumpkin headed scarecrow, he turned to the man and smirked, before replying to him.

"Perhaps…"

The bus doors closed with a hiss of hydraulics as it rumbled off, leaving a blonde teen behind. Closing his eyes, the boy stood still seemingly as unmovable as a mountain. He slowly breathed in through his nose, his chest expanding slightly. He exhaled slowly, drawing out the held breath. He smirked slightly, as he slowly opened his eyes.

His irises had faded somewhat, turning into a steal blue, matching the changed sclera. Concentric rings circled the vertical cross pupil.

He focused his changed eyes as he stared into the forest, seemingly pierce through the brush and tree trunks. His grin slowly grew, becoming something t hadn't been seen by a person after a certain incident.

Uzumaki Naruto has arrived at Youkai Academy.

All hell _will_ break loose.

* * *

**_Please don't kill me! I can explain!_**

**_…_**

**_O-oh, y-you'll let me talk? T-thank you!_**

**_So, I finally got my shit together. You will be seeing more of me from now on, but please don't expect much! Im like this close )( to being expelled from my school! I havet o put my nose to the grindstone and do schoolwork and boring crap like that._**

**_Anyway, I will be focusing on _****_Rosario To Ninja!_****_ And either _****_True Sacrifice_****_ a story I haven't put up yet._**

**_So yeah, before I have people telling me, I've decided that Naruto isn't going to be a depressed motherfucker all the time. He'll rapidly change emotions every now and then, thanks to my shitty grammar skills and the fact that THIS Naruto is somewhat insane._**

**_Also, I would love it if you guys point out mistakes for me, such as stuff like "you spelt this wrong" or "You forgot to add a capital". This isn't the first time I've written Fiction or Fan Fiction, but I'd appreciate that small bit of feedback and criticism that will make me better._**

**_ATTENTION!_**

**_I will not be updating _****_Dangerous Smile_****_ for the foreseeable future! Reasons are that I can't exactly visualise how Kushina and Naruto act, or how his sister would to him. And a whole bunch of stuff as well._**

**_Anywhore, I have a question for ya'll!_**

**_If you were an Animagus, what animal would you be?_**

**_I personally chose an Ocelot, cause they're cute! And chicks like to cuddle what's…*drools*_**

**_A-anyway, I will see you guys later!_**

**_Fair winds, Fanfiction!_**

**_TDLA~_**


	3. Author's Note

**_I seem to have made a miscommunication._**

**_This AN was meant to only be for Dangerous Smile, as it was written for Dangerous Smile. i literally copy and pasted the shit out of it for RTN! :D_**

**_Im such a bitch!_**

**_Anyway, RTN! will in no way be modified. i do have the rough rough draft for CHP2, so expect it soon. like soon soon, not soon soon soon._**

**_Ciao!_**

**_The D-L Alchemist_**

* * *

**_Yes, the dreaded Author's Note! Mwahahahaha!_**

**_*Cough*_**

**_Well, this sucks, doesn't it? I don't have any inspiration for this! And this is my favourite! I've spent hours and hours writing dribble that makes me vomit when I compare it to the One-shot I introduced myself with! Oh, woe is me..._**

**_But, alas! There is chance for this diamond in the rough to rise again! _**

**_I have been working behind the scenes on many ideas. I've got two Naruto x Percy Jackson crossovers, a Naruto x Fairy Tale crossover and a Naruto x One Piece cross over (you guys will love that one, it doesn't have immortality or space manipulation plot devices that we are all familiar with.) I also have two 'pure' Naruto fic._**

**_As I said before, I want to recreate Dangerous smile and make it writable for me. For that, I am proposing an idea._**

**_A fusion of Dangerous smile and one of the pure Naruto fics!_**

**_Now guys, I know what you're thinking._**

**_'What the fuck, D-L Alchemist? Why can't you just update a fic already?!'_**

**_I personally want to say 'fuck you, I aint yo bitch!'. But then I realised. I AM THE SAME. I beg at the feat of greater writers, pleading for an update. So I really can't say anything without being a hippogriff. I mean hypocrite. _**

**_So that's it guys, I want your opinion on this. Should I change Dangerous smile for the better or worse, so it can progress? Or let it stagnate, untouched?_**

**_Oh, I also have a poll. It's for which story everyone finds interesting. The winner of the poll gets top priority, so choose truthfully!_**

**_Eventually, I will get my ideas out there. Probably the Naruto x One piece first, seeing as I'm absolutely in love with it!_**

**_Don't worry about Rosario To Ninja!. That will be untouched in being no fic merging._**

**_Now, some bad news._**

**_I will be on Hiatus for an indefinite period. My laptop is being returned to its owner, thus I have no way to upload. I will have chance to use my parents sometimes, but those times will be far in between. _**

**_I also apologise for getting hopes up. I'm such a bitch!_**

**_Fair winds to you all,_**

**_The Dark-Light Alchemist._**


End file.
